


Paperwork

by manixzen



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Warming, D/s relationship, Dom Charlie Weasley, Dom/sub, HP Kinkuary 2021, M/M, Mentions of Impact Play, Mentions of cock cage/chastity, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Harry Potter, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen
Summary: Harry’s once again fallen behind on his Auror paperwork—so far behind that it has become a problem at work. Charlie’s got a plan to make sure that Harry not only catches up but that it doesn’t happen again. And Draco’s mouth is the only thing he needs.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137941
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkuary, Day 6  
> Prompt: Cock warming  
> Thank you, V, for the quick and helpful beta!

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, hard, and shifted slightly on the hard kitchen chair, his bare cheeks sticking to the wood. He was too aroused to focus, but he had to try.

He dipped his pen in the inkwell and desperately tried to remember the details of the case. It had been weeks ago. He knew this was why he was supposed to fill his Auror reports out immediately. He knew, but he still hadn’t done it. 

Harry’s cock stiffened further as Charlie walked in the kitchen and opened up the cupboard, rifling through it for some tea. He appeared to be just going about his day, but Harry knew he was looking for an excuse to check-up on them. 

“Are you keeping our boy warm, Draco?” Charlie asked with a glint in his eye as he tapped the kettle with his wand. 

Draco moaned around Harry’s cock from his position under the table, sending vibrations straight up his shaft. Harry bit back a whimper as a bead of sweat dripped down his neck. 

Charlie chuckled and poured hot water into his mug. “Better hurry up there Harry, I’m sure Draco’s jaw is getting sore by now,” he said with a wink, before heading back out to the sitting room where he was listening to the Arrows game. 

Harry let out a sigh of frustration, trying to hold still. Cock warming was much more fun when the receiving party hadn’t been denied an orgasm for days leading up to it. Normally, it was soft, intimate, but this was pure torture. The minute Draco’s lips brushed the tip of Harry’s cock, he’d gone hard as a rock. But they were both under strict orders. 

Draco was to provide incentive. And Harry was not to come until he was done with every last file. 

Harry looked at the files still remaining. There were only a few left; he’d been going as fast as he could, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to hold off for long. Particularly, after four days in chastity, all part of Charlie’s punishment. 

Earlier that week, Harry had come home ranting about how he’d been formally written up for his paperwork, or lack of paperwork, as it were. Instead of commiserating, Charlie and Draco both had looked at him flatly. Apparently, both his boyfriends agreed with his boss that failing to do a required part of your job was not actually acceptable. Draco tried to once again explain why it was so important to have records in workplaces, particularly the Aurors, but Charlie had simply gotten up and left the room. 

A minute later Charlie returned, told Harry to stand up, and swiftly opened Harry’s trousers, shoving down both his trousers and pants just enough to stuff Harry's cock into a cage and lock it up. 

Harry hadn’t even had time to protest before Charlie let Harry know that he would be finishing up the paperwork that weekend if he wanted to be allowed to come anytime in the near future. 

At the time, the cock cage had been punishment enough. But Charlie enjoyed watching them suffer too much to stop there. He was a kind boyfriend and a wonderful Dom, but Charlie was a sadist, through and through. And Draco and Harry both loved him for it. 

Harry finished up another case summary, his handwriting getting messier by the second, and closed the file tossing it on the done pile before reaching for another. Three more to go. He could do it.

The sounds from the Quidditch game on the wireless filtered in through the doorway. 

Harry opened the file and dipped his quill in the ink, looking at the report. Like most of his unfinished files, the witness section was filled out, but not much else. He scratched down the location quickly, that was easy—he usually remembered where he’d been during an investigation. His quill hesitated over “summary of the incident.” Had this been the break-in? Or was it the mugging? He couldn’t remember; they’d both happened in shops and he couldn’t remember which was which. 

Harry huffed in frustration and set the quill down to think for a minute, running his hands over his face. Draco must have sensed the shift because he very subtly, very gently ran the tip of his tongue up the back of the shaft of Harry’s cock. This time Harry couldn’t control the whimper that escaped as he gripped the sides of the table.

“You’d better only be  _ warming _ that cock, Malfoy,” Charlie called out from the sitting room. Draco laughed softly, sending a rumble through Harry’s cock, which travelled right up his naked body, goose pimples breaking out on his chest and back.

Harry gripped the table edges tighter, his fingers white from the pressure and breathed slowly, trying to hold back the impending orgasm. He’d been hard for too long, caged while still being fucked for too many days. Draco stopped moving, his warm, wet mouth soft around Harry’s cock, and Harry took a deep breath. Just three files, he could do it. 

If only he could remember what this damn case was about. He read through the interview notes, searching for any clues. A few lines into the third interview, there was a mention of a break-in. Harry nearly cried out in his relief. Instead, he bent down, scribbled out the details of the incident on the report and quickly filled in the rest of the sections. 

Two to go. As he grabbed the next file, Draco shifted. His knees were likely sore, as he’d been under there for over an hour by then. Harry tried not to think about it too much. Draco, naked except for thin black lace knickers that Charlie liked him in, skin flushed, his mouth full of Harry’s hard swollen cock, jaw sore. It didn’t take much imagination; Harry had seen him like this enough to know exactly what the man looked like and itched to get his hands on him. But not yet—if at all. Charlie might not let him touch anyways. 

Harry skimmed through the notes, trying to ignore the shouts of an excited announcer from the wireless in the next room over, to ignore the heat of Draco’s mouth on his hard and desperate cock. 

The file was for the mugging—the one he’d confused with the break-in initially. Now sure that he had the two cases clearly separated in his head, he filled out the file quickly, not needing to stop, and breathed a sigh of relief as he placed it on the finished pile.

One left. He picked up the last file and opened it. It was nearly blank. Harry grit his teeth and internally cursed his past-self out. Really, he knew that was the point of his whole exercise, and even though he’d likely never admit it to Charlie, it was working. He knew he’d ever look at a case file again without thinking of this morning—thinking about the ache of his balls, the strain of fighting back an orgasm, the pure desperation as he tried to remember case details from weeks prior.

Harry ran the small details in the file through his brain.  _ Curse. Book. Look for possible connection to Millers. _ That was all he had scratched down. After a moment, he had nothing. He wondered if there was even enough blood flowing through his brain to work at the moment, as most of it was surely in his heavy and hard cock that was resting on Draco’s tongue. 

Millers, Millers, who the fuck were the Millers? 

He broke out in a sweat. So close. Just the one more file. 

He wondered what Charlie would do if he failed. Whatever it was, he knew he wouldn’t like it. Chastity cage, likely. Possibly the paddle too. Or the cane, Harry thought with a shudder. He didn’t mind the paddle. In fact, he often enjoyed it, although not generally while caged and when done as a punishment. The cane was right on the edge of his pleasure and limits. Within his limits, to be sure, Charlie would never cross that line. But it was intense, and Harry dreaded it and loved it in equal parts. 

Harry shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He hadn’t failed the task yet, so there was no point in worrying about what was coming next. 

Millers…. Millers… still nothing. He went back to the book, trying to remember what case had anything to do with a book and a curse. Was it a cursed book? A curse that someone had gotten from a book? He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to visualize himself reading a book or looking at a book. He ran through all the kinds of books he could think of, imagining old dark tomes and textbooks and smaller journals. Journal! 

Harry remembered; it had been a curse that a wizard was trying to invent and he’d written it down in his journal. The Millers was a similar case that another Auror had been working on, but it turned out to have nothing to do with this one. Harry dipped his pen in the ink and scratched out his notes as fast as possible. 

He finished up the last section and he breathed out a long sigh, the tension leaving his shoulders, before closing and putting the file on the top of the others. As the relief washed over him, he became acutely aware of just how close to orgasm he was, his body wound tight, his balls pulled up. The warmth of Draco’s mouth was now the centre of his entire focus with no case files to worry about anymore. 

“Sir,” Harry called out, grabbing the edge of the table again and fighting back his release. “I’m done!”

He heard the wireless flick off from the other room, and a moment later, Charlie walked in, a pleased expression on his face. 

Draco shifted beneath the table, also clearly ready to get on with it. 

Charlie leaned back against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms, his muscles straining against the thin black t-shirt he wore. “So what have you learned?”

“I will do my paperwork on time, sir,” Harry said quickly.

“Just on time?”

“Right away, sir,” Harry replied, holding himself very still so as to not move in Draco’s mouth. “I will do my paperwork on each case as soon as it’s done.”

“Good boy.” Charlie smiled, his eyes crinkling. “Do you think I should let you come?”

“Please, sir,” Harry begged. Oh god, he hadn’t even thought of the possibility Charlie would continue to deny him after this. He should have. But he hadn’t.

“Why should I let you come?”

Draco shuffled impatiently under the table, and Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out at the sensation.

“Because I finished my paperwork, sir, and I learned my lesson, and I won’t do it again,” Harry said in a rush. 

“Hmm.” Charlie continued to look at him, seemingly contemplating his next move. But Harry knew better. Charlie always planned everything out, every scenario. 

“Please, sir,” Harry whispered. 

“Okay. I think I’m feeling generous today. But do it again, and you’ll be caged up for a month and still have to finish your paperwork.”

“Understood, sir.” Harry let out a breath.

“Okay, Draco,” Charlie said. “And when you’re both done, take a bath and then wait for me in the bedroom.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said, letting his head fall back as Draco went to work on him immediately.

Charlie left; he always acted as if his subs’ orgasms were inconsequential to him, and Harry loved it. He loved his pleasure being an after-thought. He loved his orgasm belonging to Charlie, being a reward or a punishment but never something Harry was owed. 

He’d been on edge for so long, that it only took a minute before he was crying out his release, spilling down Draco’s throat. 

Draco pulled off with a pop and crawled out from under the table. Harry pulled him up, and Draco straddled his lap, his face flushed, hair mussed, his own erection straining at the lace of his knickers.

Harry ran a hand gently down his face. “How’s your jaw?”

Draco stretched it and then tilted his head, stretching his neck from side to side. “Sore.”

“Sorry.” Harry pulled him forward for a long kiss, before leaning back with a smile. “That was so fucking hot. I’m never going to look at paperwork the same.”

Draco huffed a laugh. “I should think not. But you should know that I’m going to hex your balls off if you let it get that bad again.”

Harry scrunched up his nose. “Sorry—I know. I promise.”

“You’d better, Potter. Come on let’s go get a bath. I think I lost feeling in my left leg at least twenty minutes ago.”

Draco dragged him up, out of the kitchen and up the stairs. A few minutes and many bath bubbles later, Harry relaxed up against Draco’s chest in their large tub, letting his muscles loosen.

Charlie appeared in the doorway, not joining them, just watching with a soft smile in his face, and Harry felt himself relax. His work was done, and he was right where he belonged.


End file.
